A Dragonslayer Tale! (Fairy Tail Fanfiction)
by FreakyFairy27
Summary: A normal day in the Guild turns into a sad and gloomy one when a new Villian brings back old and bad memories of the Oracion Seis...


Chapter 1: Villain Unleashed

\- Lucy POV -

I woke up slowly, stretching my arms with a small yawn. I climbed out of bed only to trip over a body. I fell to the ground with a thump. I turned my head and a low growl escaped my throat as I saw the pink haired dragon slayer sleeping in MY room. After kicking him as hard as I thought would suffice, and screaming at him to get out of my room, he went out of the window, and then I screamed at him some more to use the door, which of course, he didn't. I took a deep breath and quickly got changed into one of my favorite outfits, it was the blue and white cheerleader type outfit. And I also chose to wear the black boots that stopped just below my knee. I walked into my kitchen only to see Erza having a conversation with a semi naked Gray, and Natsu eating all my food. I could feel my face get red as I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! AND USE THE DOOR!" I struggled to gain control over myself as they just paused in what they were doing.

"Oh, hey Lucy. When did you get here?" Happy asked flying in with a fish in his mouth. His head was tilted innocently to one side and hovered next to Natsu who was frozen in mid-bite of a pop-sickle. I growled lowly, a dark shadow passing over my face.

"Out...of...now..." I said in a quiet whisper. "GET OUT!"I screamed at them.

"Geez, you don't got to be so rude." Gray said with a little wave of his hand as he walked past me and jumped out of my window. Erza nodded slightly and just followed Gray. Natsu gave a sheepish smile and followed after Erza "Heh, sorry Luce" he jumped out the window. "Gray's rights, your so rude," happy said with some attitude and * **hmpf*.** I took in a deep breath before going into my kitchen with a small smile on my face. _**Geez, those guys. They never learn, do they?**_ **I** gave a small giggle to myself as I plopped down at my table and started to eat while reading the newest edition of 'Sorcerers Weekly'.

\- Guild POV -

Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"What did you say flame brain?" Gray said, butting heads with Natsu.

"You heard me you Ice Pervert." Natsu replied back, pushing against Gray. "Got a problem with it Ice Princess?"

"Yeah, I do, Hot head, and I'm gonna make you wish you'd never said it..." Gray said. The two started fighting and Juvia lingered nearby.

"Oh Gray my darling, you have no need to fight such an unworthy opponent." Juvia said, practically best friends with the pillar she had been hiding behind now for a while. Ever since she joined the Guild, it's been 'Gray this,' and 'Gray that.' Beyond Juvia, sat an irritated Erza, whose left eyebrow twitched slightly at the sound of Natsu Grays voices. She sat down with incredible posture and was trying to eat her favorite type of cake. And it looked as though she were going to loose it when a chair barely missed her head. Erza stood up, breaking the table in front of her in the process, her mouth open and ready to yell. But Master Makarov's voice filled the guild room. Lucy walked in, only to be hit with a naked Gray. He stood up, hands on his hips ready to listen to what the Master had to say. Lucy almost yelled at Gray to put his clothes on, but Makarov spoke up again.

"I have just received word from the magic council of a very important matter. There is a new threat to Fiore, and the council has decided to send members from different guilds to deal with it."

"Wait, you mean like what happened with the Oracion Seis?" Lucy spoke up. * 1

"Yes Lucy, its similar to that, except instead of six culprits there is only one." he said, his voice and face were dead serious. "The new threat is actually destroying Dark Guilds, in fact they have taken out at least five of them already. The problem is not that they are taking out the Dark Guilds, but they are causing serious damage to nearby towns, and there have been several reports of nearby civilians being injured severely." A few gasps filled the air. "The people who have survived the attacks are calling them the 'Nightmare'. And its said that whoever they are, they have a demon pet with them. The job is simple, you will have to subdue the Nightmare and bring them back to be imprisoned for their crimes, but if you cannot do it, then the Nightmare is to be eliminated.

"But Master!"Erza said her face full of shock. "That's not the code of fairy tail! Surely you do not agree to this!" Erza looked up hoping the master saw what she saw.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I agree with the council, this person is very, very dangerous, in fact, they say their power is even stronger than a dragons..." Everyone starred up at the master in disbelief. Stronger than a ….Dragon? That wasn't possible. "Now, the following wizards will be the ones to go on this mission." The master cleared his throat and held up a piece of white parchment. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. Erza, you have a special mission. You are to watch and make sure that Cobra does not do anything rash, apparently he will be fighting for the cause." Erza looked up at the Master and was about to protest, but the Master continued to speak. "Lucy, you are not going on the mission to fight, but I want you there to make sure everyone remains themselves, and I want you to give me reports through this lacrima crystal. He handed the crystal over to Lucy, who was at loss of words. "The following people will be here at the Guild in case of an attack, considering many of our strongest members will be gone. Levy, and of course her team, The thunder legion, and I want all the siblings from the Strauss Family to be here.(Mira, Elfman, and Lissana) Juvia and Gray, I'm going to leave you in charge of the fight if it comes to that. Now I have to go to a Guild Masters Council Meeting. I don't expect to be gone for just a short time. We have some serious matters to discuss." Master Makarov walked up to Erza and pulled out a separate piece of paper, handing it to her he said, "This is the rendezvous point, do well Erza, for Fairy Tail." Makarov walked out of the Guild hall, and everyone erupted in tedious chatter about the newest development.

Erza took a deep breath and straightened her posture to look more confident. "Alright! You heard him! We shall meet at the train station in one hour! Be prepared to move directly to the rendezvous point!" Erza yelled to her fellow comrades before marching out on her own to go gather what she would need for the trip.

~ Time Skip: 1 hour later ~

An hour later, all the members whose names had been called out were on the train going to the rendezvous point. It was silent, and the air around them was gloomy. Lucy starred aimlessly out the window as Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus keeled over form motion sickness. It was quite a pitiful sight. Wendy however did not seem affected. She stood up and walked over to Laxus casting Trioa on him, taking away his motion sickness for the moment, she did the same for Gajeel, and she tried on Natsu, but since she had used it too many times on him, it no longer worked. Laxus and Gajeel mumbled a thanks to her. She gave a small smile and then sat back down, feeling Guilty that she couldn't help out Natsu. In a few short hours, the group of fairy tail members were stumbling off the train, still a bit unnerved by the whole event.

"I wonder who else is going to be there besides Cobra..." Lucy wondered aloud to herself. She got no reply. They walked into a gigantic, elegant building, which seemed to be abandoned.

"I told you I could hear them coming from the train station." a familiar voice floated and echoed throughout the room. Erza looked up to see that Cobra was smiling, perched on one of the beams. He dropped down and gave a smirk. "Nice to see you too miss Titania." He said.

"I guess you were right." Natsu's head snapped up and his eyes darted around trying to find the voice he recognized so easily. His eyes found none other than Sting, accompanied by Rouge and their two exceeds, Lector and Frosch.


End file.
